Fairy Tale
by Weasleys Rock
Summary: Oliver's just broken up with Katie Bell and Hermione's running after him to make sure he's alright. Short song fic. Hermione/Oliver and major fluff


****

Fairy Tale

Oliver Wood shoved his hands into his pockets as the chilly night air licked at his robes. They blew open slightly so he pulled them closer together, wrapping his arms around himself.

The moon was shining brightly in the silvery sky and it would have made him happy normally. But not tonight.

Tonight he lost the love of his life. And he's positive he'll never love again.

The memory rushed back into his brain giving him another stomachache. He'd have to relive again. Relive it tonight and probably for the rest of his life.

Could it be you I've been searching so hard to find

Tell me how could I have been so blind

You were here all the time

Could it be you

"I can't believe you," stated Oliver, in complete shock. Tears were bubbling, but he would not let them burst through. "You snogged him?"

"I'm sorry," Katie Bell replied, her eyes showing honesty that Oliver was very hesitant to believe.

"How could you?" Oliver choked out. He didn't even bother to care that the whole of Gryffindor was watching them with fascination. _Even bloody Harry Potter is here to witness my misery_, thought Oliver bitterly. _And Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger…oh God. She's going to see this too. I cannot cry. Do not cry. You can't let them see you cry. You're the strong Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. DO NOT cry._

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Oliver, seriously." Katie stammered, running her hands through her think brown hair. Hair that Oliver remembered running his hands through numerous times during their snogging sessions on the third floor. "It's just that…you love Quidditch, you can't handle a girlfriend too."

It was not like Oliver loved Katie. He didn't really. His one love was Quidditch, but he had always wanted a girlfriend on the side. As it turned out, on the side was not something Katie wanted to be.

Fred Weasley was looking sullen in the corner while his twin tried to get him to turn away. Oliver knew that Fred didn't mean to hurt him.

Fred, no longer able to just stay on the sidelines, strolled up to them. Katie looked stricken with guilt at the sight of him but also looked pleased that he was there. "Oliver, it just happened. We didn't mean---"  
  
"I know you didn't mean anything by it Fred." Oliver replied, cutting him off. He turned to Katie who looked conflicted. "We only dated a year. This is my last year, Katie. It's just as well we're not together. It wouldn't have worked. But, still, you went and kissed another bloke! My FRIEND!" Oliver ran a hand through his chocolate colored hair and he sighed. His eyes traveled from his now ex-girlfriend to her new boyfriend and then he skimmed the room. He felt both embarrassed and ashamed. His eyes locked onto honey colored eyes that shown more pity than he was used to. The eyes glittered with a smile and with encouragement. Oliver smiled slightly at her and Hermione felt the blush rise in her cheeks. "Congratulations mate. You've won." Oliver sighed once more before striding from the room.

Which brings us back to the present and Oliver walking around outside so late.

Oliver is about to turn towards the Forbidden Forest, but doubles back and begins to stroll around the placid lake.

"Stupid," he muttered under his breath, "You're stupid for thinking she'd put up with the obsessive behavior."

"You're not stupid," said a shocked voice from behind him. The wind carried her voice straight towards him, wrapping around him like a warm blanket, blocking out the frigid air. He turned to face her.

****

You've never looked as good to me

As you look tonight

It's like I've seen you for the first time

Through a lover's eyes

How could it be

I never knew

It's always been you 

That I've been looking for

You were always right here

By my side

"What?" He said gently. 

  
She stepped forward, "You're not stupid." Hermione wrapped her cloak tightly around her as the wind picked up, sending a slight spray of water from the lake onto them.

"Your teeth are chattering," he observed.

"So are yours," she quipped. She smiled a little. "I came out to see if you were okay."  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks." Oliver nodded to show she could leave.

  
Hermione stepped closer to him. He was rooted to the spot. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too," replied Oliver, sighing again and taking a deep breath. The cold rushed into him, chilling him to the bone, but it felt good on his aching heart. He looked around them, and then up at the starry sky. "I didn't love her or anything."  
  
Hermione didn't reply. She, too, was looking at the sky.

"I'm just an eccentric Quidditch Captain. I have no time for girls. She's right."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Just the same, it must hurt."

Oliver looked at her and saw that her eyes held so much warmth that he thought if he touched her he would immediately feel better. Almost like drinking a Butterbeer and having it warm up your insides.

"It does," allowed Oliver, "a little." It was him who stepped closer this time. Hermione looked surprised. They were merely inches apart now.

****

Could it be you 

I've been searching so hard to find

Tell me how could I have been so blind

You were here all the time

Could it be you

The girl I always have dreams about

The one I just can't live without

Is it so, tell me now

Please tell me

Could it be you

"It only hurts that she snogged someone else. Not that we're broken up." Oliver said.

"I know," replied Hermione quietly.

Oliver looked down at her, suddenly seeing her as he never had. He'd always had a tiny crush on her. Ever since she'd done that tricky little charm on Harry's glasses to make them repel water. He had nearly kissed her that day. And he knew that she had a little crush on him. He wasn't completely oblivious to the giggles that followed him through the halls. Not that Hermione was one of them. She wasn't. She never giggled. She was just…there. In the library they talked sometimes, but not enough to be considered friends. Acquaintances maybe. 

The wind whipped around them again, the water from the lake really spraying out now. It fell icy cold on Hermione's shoulders, her hair and her face. Little beads of water hung on her face and he smiled fondly at her. He wiped some water from her face with a swift motion. He did it so quickly that she didn't know it happened until after.

She shivered from the contact.   
  
"Are you cold? If you get ill because of me----"

"I won't," replied Hermione, her voice very soft and light. "I'm fine."  
  
"Just the same," stated Oliver. He opened up his heavy cloak revealing tight Muggle jeans and a maroon sweater. She felt herself staring at him and she blushed. "Come on." He stepped forward, pulling her into the cloak. She fell against him, feeling the warmth sweep over her. She sighed silently in contentment.

Can you imagine what it's like

To always live without love

I need to have you in my life

I think I know that now

My open heart can make you a part

A part of this love that I've been keeping

And I might just give it all to you

"Thank you for checking on me," said Oliver seconds later. He had his arms around her, holding her closely to him. The wind was chilly on his face, but he didn't care. It was nice just standing with her like this.

"You're welcome," replied Hermione. "I'm glad you're okay. You looked quite shaken up."  
  
"I was," admitted Oliver, "but I'm okay now."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hermione?" Oliver looked down at her.

She pulled away slightly to look him in the eye, "Yes?"

"I---" He racked his brain for the right words. I've loved you all my life? I've loved you since the moment I saw you? I've loved you since I stopped dating Katie? I've loved you since you helped us win the game? "I appreciate you more than Quidditch."

Hermione was so shocked that she giggled loudly. She realized what she was doing, and put a hand to her mouth, still giggling.

Oliver pulled away, his cloak falling from around her. She missed the warmth.

"What's so funny?"

"You said---"  
  
"I know what I said," retorted Oliver. "I was trying to thank you. To prove that I appreciate you being friendly."

****

Could it be you 

I've been searching so hard to find

Tell me how could I have been so blind

You were here all the time

Could it be you

The girl I always have dreams about

The one I just can't live without

Is it so, tell me now

As Oliver was trying to explain himself (without much success) Hermione was smiling at him. "Oliver."

Oliver stopped talking suddenly and looked at her. His face was red but it might have been from the wind and not from embarrassment.

"You're welcome."

Oliver nodded, sticking his hands in his cloak pockets and cursing himself for being so stupid around girls. He and Katie had only gotten together because they'd rammed into each other during a practice and he'd been half unconscious when he asked her out. His nerves hadn't bothered him then because he'd been on so much potion for the pain.

"I appreciate you more than books."

Oliver gaped at her, feigning shock. "Why, Hermione Granger! I had no idea!"  
  
Hermione blushed profusely and looked away, feeling like a fool. She stammered some incoherent words before sighing.

"I really like you," said Oliver, his voice quiet and sincere.

  
"I really like you too," Hermione replied, feeling very awkward. The wind picked up yet again and even though Hermione wanted nothing more than to stay there with him forever, she was cold. "I have to go."

Every girl I meet

Though they might be sweet

They can't compare to you

So I'll search no more

What I'm looking for

I know I've found in you

"Me too," remarked Oliver, not making a move.

"Good luck in your game this weekend," said Hermione as she began to walk back to the castle. She felt like a complete fool now. They'd had a nice romantic moment and she'd ruined it by acting idiotic. Truth be told, she had no experience with boys so she had no idea how to act.

Oliver whirled around, grabbing her elbow gently. She spun to face him, her eyes wide.

The last thing she saw before his lips touched hers was the large smile that played on his lips. After that, everything was completely numb. All she could feel were his soft lips on hers and the beating of their hearts as they became in synch.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, not entirely sure of what she should do with her hands. He took this as a sign to deepen the kiss. She melted into him even more.

Oliver wrapped his cloak around them both. And they stood there kissing for what seemed like an eternity. When they finally broke apart, she almost cried with sadness.

"Thanks," said Oliver as he began to walk away. "I'll see you later."

Could it be you 

I've been searching so hard to find

Tell me how could I have been so blind

You were here all the time

Could it be you

The girl I always have dreams about

The one I just can't live without

Is it so, tell me now

Please tell me

Could it be you

-------------------

A/N: Lyrics are *NSYNC's "Could It Be You". It's a good song. In my opinion, *NSYNC's best. I don't really like them a whole lot, but that song is good.

Did you like the story? Did it suck? Let me know!


End file.
